Heaven
by Thyphy
Summary: Yuuri find it surprisings that the Shinou will allow him to accomplish a selfish task, which is getting himself to heaven. ConYuu, fluff, Yuuri-centric


Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, otherwise Wolfram would willingly cancel his engagement with Yuuri :3 -giggles-

* * *

  
**Heaven**  


* * *

_Conrad. Conrad. Conrad.  
This is the word that can bring me happiness and extinguish all my fears.  
The image to which this word is associated is also the sight of perfection.  
May that sight have my heart and guide me to heaven._

Yuuri smiled weakly at his image on the lake's surface and sighed heavily.  
He wished he could go to Shin Makoku whenever he wanted to, not whenever the Original King summoned him.  
Maybe he was being selfish, but he thought that somehow the Original King was a bit selfish, too.

"huh?"

Suddenly, Yuuri's reflex contorted into a whirpool, and by that time he learnt that the Original King did care for his sadness, as he had pointed him the path to seek his 'heaven'.

"Thank you"

Without looking back, he dove into the lake and allowed himself to be sucked into the other dimension.

--

"Yuuri!"

The Maou recognized the beautiful pond in the Blood Pledge Castle's garden and also the happy childish voice that welcomed him.

"Greta!"

"I missed you so much!"

Yuuri couldn't help thinking of how irresponsible he was. He had adopted a daughter, and yet, all he could think about was when he would get to see Conrad again.

"How are you, Greta?"

"I am happier now that you are here! I want Yuuri to read stories for me, too!"

"Don't worry, I will read you stories"

He could only smile at her. Even though he didn't have the same need to see her as he did to Conrad, he knew that Greta also brought him peace of heart.

"_Wimp_!"

Yuuri looked up at the staircase and spotted Wolfram, who smiled warmly at him.

How come he grew so fond of Yuuri if he seemed to hate him so much? Maybe he sensed loving was better than hating, since they were engaged. But the truth was that only the ones who didn't know the Maou seemed to hate him. Even though Yuuri was surrounded of people that loved him, he could tell how much he was loved by each of the individuals. He could tell who loved him selfishly, he could tell who loved him respectfully, he could tell who loved him with admiration. He could tell who loved him tender and the earnest.

He waved a hand at the pretty boy who walked gracefully towards him.

"It is funny how you turned up here when we were just talking about you, Yuuri. Right, Greta?"

"Yes!"

Yuuri smiled inwardly.  
It seemed that the Original King really wasn't as selfish as he thought. He wouldn't just listen to Yuuri's wishes, but also Wolfram's and Greta's.  
He wondered if Conrad didn't want to see him too.

"Well, here I am. But where is everybody?"

"Right now the only ones here are me, Greta and Günter."

"Oh, I see..."

"Come, you should change your clothes."

--

"Your Majesty!"

Günter jumped Yuuri the second he entered his office.

"Oh, how _lovely_ of you to come into my office and greet me! So _kind_, Your Majesty, to bring the light to mine eyes, so I can see visions of _Heaven_!"

"Huh..."

While Günter declared how great was his love for the Maou, Wolfram pulled him out of the office with a slightly annoyed face.

"Yuuri, will you read me a story now?"

--

It was funny how not only Greta slept at the end of the story, but Wolfram too.

This allowed Yuuri to walk by himself in the castle for a while. There were many places he still never been to, doors which he never went through.

A small rustle made him look ahead with more interest, and, to his heart's content, it was Conrad entering a room.

"Conrad!!"

"Yuuri!"

Conrad smiled tenderly at him and Yuuri wondered if the man realized that he would always stop to smile at Yuuri whenever he talked.

"For how long have you been here, Yuuri?"

"I would ask you the same thing. When I arrived, you weren't here."

"I am sorry."

"It's alright now that you are here."

They stared at each other longly and Yuuri stepped forward to get closer to Conrad.

"So, what Your Majesty wants to do?" asked the man, walking towards the Maou.

"Well, before I got to see the-man-who-named-me, I was taking a stroll and looking for places I have never been to in this castle."

Conrad's chuckle sounded like music to Yuuri's ears. He wished he listened to such melody more often.

"What about you, Conrad?"

"Me? I would enter my room and rest a bit, but since you are here-"

"No! I want you to take a rest. But if you don't mind, I would like to go with you, since I have never been to your room. Well, that is, if you don't mind, of course."

Without words as an answer, Conrad embraced the boy before him and Yuuri understood that the feeling of embracing another man could only be that good if it was no ordinary man. Conrad was special.

Conrad guided the Maou to his room and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I wasn't expecting Your Majesty to come into my room, so I don't know if it is neat enough."

"Stop saying nonsense. You should see my room in the Earth."

"If you ever invite me."

"Conrad, can you leave the Makoku?"

"Only if the Original King wants me to."

"I see. But you know what? He cares for people's feelings. I learnt that today."

"Oh?"

"Today I was staring at the lake thinking when I would get to see you again, and then I got sucked here."

"You wanted to see me?"

Yuuri blushed. He realized he had just said he wanted to go back just to see Conrad.  
But it was the truth. As selfish as it sounded.

"I wanted to see you too, Yuuri."

Those eyes held the earnest love and those arms were arms of the tender love, Yuuri knew that.  
So much that those eyes would shine whenever Yuuri would look at him and those arms would be ready to catch him everytime he would fall. He knew how much he was loved and he loved back.

"You should take your needed rest, Conrad. I want to play catcher with you later."

"Nothing would make me recover faster than having you around. I have no need to sleep now. In fact, I feel my body recharged with energy"

"Oh, this is nice to hear! I am happy to be the one to recharge your battery!"

"You are much more than that, Yuuri"

The Maou knew that this conversation would lead them to nowhere if nothing was actually done about their feelings. He wanted to be selfish. Just this bit, so he could finally reach Heaven. It was so close to him.  
He tiptoed and placed his hands over the high gates, so his lips could taste the heavenly.

By the time the gates closed behind him, he was sure that once he was admitted inside, he would never leave.

* * *

Author notes: erm... I hope you all like it xD  
It was my first attempt to write a Kyou Kara Maou fanfiction, and I had the urge to add Conyuu material to internet. I cannot find many Conyuu supporters, which I find the most strange, because they share the purest love between them -melts- awwww :3 They are so perfect for each other.

Oh, by the way, there is one line from the KKM plot generator, can you guess what is it? xDD

Thank you for reading! Please comment ;O;


End file.
